Eternity
by topazshine
Summary: Human and vampire. Boy and girl. Lovers. We loved and would do for the rest of eternity. Bella says yes in the medow at the end of eclipse. M for lemon.


**So this is a first for me. It's my first attempt at a lemon. I hope it's okay. Please leave some feedback and tell me what you think. Tell me what you think I should add or take out or should I just give up?**

**This is a little out-take from Eclipse. What if Bella said yes in the meadow. This is a my version of their first time. **

**The first bit is just from Eclipse, in the moments leading up. **

**Enjoy.**

Suddenly, Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Tell me why you're doing this, Bella. Why did you decide, now, to give Alice free reign?"

I repeated, again, the conversation that I'd had with Charlie last night before I'd gone to see Jacob.

"It wouldn't be fair to keep Charlie out of this," I said. "And it means that Renee and Phil can come too. I might as well let Alice have her fun. Maybe it will make the whole thing easier for Charlie, if he gets his proper goodbye. Even if he thinks I'm much too young, I wouldn't want to cheat him out of the chance to walk me down the aisle." I grimaced at the words, then took another deep breath. "At least my mom and dad and my friends will know the best part of my choice, the most I'm allowed to tell them. They'll know I chose you, and they'll know we're together. They'll know I'm happy, wherever I am. I think that's the best I can do for them."

Edward held my face, searching it for a brief time.

"Deal's off," He said abruptly.

_"What?" _I gasped. "You're backing out? No!"

"I'm not backing out, Bella. I'll still keep my side of the bargain. But you're off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."

"Why?"

"Bella, I see what you're doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. I only need_ you _to be happy. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

"But I-"

"No. We're doing this your way, because my way doesn't work. I call you stubborn, but look at what _I've _done. I've clung with such idiotic obstinacy to my idea of what's best for you, though it's only hurt you. Hurt you so deeply, time and time again. I don't trust myself anymore. You can have happiness your way. My way is always wrong. So…" He shifted under me, squaring his shoulders. "We're doing it _your way,_ Bella. Tonight. Today. The sooner the better. I'll speak to Carlisle. I was thinking that maybe if we gave you enough morphine, it wouldn't be so bad. It's worth a try." He gritted his teeth.

"Edward, no-"

He put his finger to my lips. "Don't worry, Bella, love. I haven't forgotten the rest of your demands."

His hands were in my hair, his lips moving softly, but very seriously - against mine, before I realized what he was saying, what he was doing.

There wasn't much time to act. If I waited too long, I wouldn't be able to remember why I needed to stop him. Already, I couldn't breathe right. My hands were gripping his arms, pulling myself tighter to him, my mouth glued to his and answering every unspoken question his asked.

I tried to clear my head, to find a way to speak.

He rolled gently, pressing me into the cool grass.

_Oh, never mind! _My less noble side exulted. My head was full of the sweetness of his breath.

_No, no, no, _I argued with myself. I shook my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, giving me a chance to breath.

"Stop, Edward. Wait." My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I laboured to put some resolve into my tone. "I don't want to do this now."

"Don't you?" He asked, a smile in his voice. He moved his lips back to mine and made speaking impossible. Heat coursed through my veins, burning where my skin touched his.

I made myself focus. It took a great deal of effort just to force my hands to free themselves from his hair, to move them to his chest. But I did it. And then I shoved against him, trying to push him away. I could not succeed alone, but he responded as I knew he would.

He pulled back a few inches to look at me, and his eyes did nothing to help my resolve. They were black fire. They smouldered.

"Why?" he asked again, his voice low and rough. "I love you. I want you. Right now."

The butterflies in my stomach flooded my throat. He took advantages of my speechlessness His lips locked back onto mine and kissed me with more passion than ever before. His hands left my hair and gently came down to rest on my face. He gently let his thumb brush across my cheek and he secured my face to his. I wouldn't get out of his grip and I didn't want to. I was too far gone now. Even if I wanted to stop, like before, I wouldn't be able to find the will to do it.

We kissed for a few more minutes, his lips only leaving mine so I could breath. His lips never left my skin though. They trailed down my jaw and along my neck and he gently sucked on the skin that connected my neck to the rest of my body.

"Edward," I gasped, in pleasure. "So good." I panted. It was so embarrassing and I felt my cheeks flush immediately.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. Tell me what it feels like." He chuckled.

"I love you," I said, ignoring his comment. "I love you so much and we can do it your way. It's fine."

"If you hadn't have added _it's fine _to the end of that I would have believed you. Bella, I don't want it to be fine. I want it to be perfect and wonderful and all other adjectives like that. Fine is simply not good enough for you."

"Edward, please, be reasonable. We don't have to do it my way."

"I am being reasonable. I want you. I want you now. Please, don't deny me." Those last 4 words made very ounce of my apprehension disappear. I couldn't deny him anything. It hurt me too much and it hurt him also. I gave him everything at that moment, not that he didn't have it all before. He, at that moment in time, had everything I had to give. I made my decision that I was ready. I thought that I'd already made it but now I knew that I was truly ready. I could do this. I love this man. I'd always love this man, and he loves me. He wants to marry me, and even if he thinks I don't want to get married, I do. I'll always be reluctant, I've never seen a truly happy marriage apart from those of the vampires that I have come to call my family. I promised myself that I would never let myself be that way. I wouldn't have those arguments. I wouldn't let my heart get broken like that.

"I won't" I whispered.

"Thank you." He said, latching his lips onto my neck.

"You're welcome" I half-laughed. I intended to giggle but the feeling of his lips on my neck made it almost impossible to laugh. All I could feel was his lips and all I could think about doing was moaning in pure pleasure.

My hands found the buttons on his shirt and I popped the first one open. From past experience, I thought I'd be stopped. That was the way that it happened, that was the way that it always happened. It was expected but it never came. I moved down to the second button and popped that through the hole. It was then that the interruption came. I let out a small groan which caused Edward chuckled.

"Here?" He asked.

"Where else?"

"I do have that huge bed that I recently purchased."

"Let's go," I said, pulling myself off him.

"Eager, are we?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." I said, with a small smirk on my face.

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one." He chuckled. "I suppose this in one of those times where you wouldn't be opposed to riding a vampire?"

"You're lucky I don't have a filthy mind, Edward. But I see where you are going with the whole _ride _thing. So, no, I most defiantly wouldn't be opposed."

"Good, hop on." I jumped on his back, with his help. He quickly took off towards his house, faster than I've ever _seen _him run before. I gripped onto him that little bit harder and hid my face in his neck. I then took advantage of my mouth's position and gently kissed his neck up and down. The journey to the house was quick which was, of course, a blessing.

Edward opened the door without pausing and was up the stairs before I could blink. He placed me on the bed and moved me to the centre. He was quickly on top of me and he began kissing me again. The passion was still there and it burn with all it's might. My entire body reacted to it and I instinctively moulded myself to him. My back arched a little of the bed to achieve this. I had felt the effects of sexual arousal before but nothing as intense as this. As soon as our chests made contact, my nipples hardened through my shirt and a felt my panties dampen a little more.

"Oh, god." I moaned as his lips slipped from mine and started to kiss my neckline. His hands moved to my waist and lifted my shirt. He rested his hands on my bare hips for a few seconds before running them up my sides a little more. My shirt rose with his hands and a shiver ran up my spine as I felt his fingers reach my bra.

On instinct, I lifted my arms above my head, motioning for Edward to take the shirt off and move his hands higher. I was aching for more touches and I wanted skin on skin contact. Edward took my hint and lifted my shirt. It was thrown behind us somewhere and Edward's lips immediately attached themselves to mine again. I kissed him back with everything I had. I wanted him to know the effect he had on me. He needed to know. I needed him to know that I needed him. I'd passed want. I needed to feel him. I needed him to be one with me.

Edward trailed down to my neck and my hands went to his shirt. I popped the rest of the buttons out but I got impatient as I reached the middle of the shirt. I grabbed the open parts and gave a tug on them. The next thing I knew was Edward was chuckling and his shirt was gone. He's moved at the speed of light and shredded his shirt, removing it from his body. Our chests pressed to one against one another and Edward pressed his body to mine. He pressed me into the bed and all I could think about was his lips, which we trailing down towards my breasts. I could feel his hands reach for my bra clasp and I arched my back a little to give him access. He moved, again at vampire speed, and had it off and it joined the other clothes in the middle of the floor. His lips quickly moved downward and soon my nipples were in his mouth. It was a sensation like no other. The coolness of his body and mouth were amazing in contrast with the heat that flushed throughout my entire body.

The moans and gasps that were coming from me would have been embarrassing if I was somewhat coherent but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just hoped that no one else was home because if they were, I would never be able to face them again once.

"Bella, I love you so much," Edward said against my skin. The vibration that he caused when he spoke caused a moan to rip from my chest in an almost animalistic way. This caused Edward to chuckle, which caused the same moan to escape me again. He moved his lips to the my right breast and his hand came up to my left. They swapped and changed every so often. My hands held his head to my chest until I found the bravery to move my hands down to his pants button. I fiddled with the button, but in my nervous state my hand grazed his arousal. It was then his turn to moan.

"Oh God!" He said as he lifted his head from my chest. He looked me in the eyes and we both froze. His eyes were onyx, and full of complete and utter lust. No one, not even me, could doubt the fact that he wanted me. His whole facial expression screamed want and love and lust. He stared at me, and I tried with all my might to keep eye contact with him. I'm sure that my eyes mirrored his, because I knew that I wanted him as much as he wanted me.

Everything that happened next was a blur of want and lust. I popped the button on Edward trousers and he did the same to my jeans. He was fully on top of me and he kissed me constantly. Sometimes it would be on the lips, sometimes on the neck, or on my breasts. He even kissed the spot just behind me ear and that caused my body to go into a frenzy. I almost spasmed beneath him and the wetness between my legs had soaked through my panties and was nearly through my jeans.

Edward kissed his way down my body, as he hooked his fingers through the waist band of my jeans. He reached my belly and kissed my navel for a moment or two. The next thing I knew was that my jeans were near my knees and Edward was suckling on my thigh. He completely bypassed the area that was calling him most of all. He just continued down my leg, whilst pulling my jeans down. All that covered me now was my panties. There wasn't anything sexy about them. I mean I'm an 18 year old virgin, with a 107 year old virgin, vampire boyfriend that had vowed not touch me until after the wedding day.

Edward had reached my foot, and then my jeans were gone, joining the rest of the clothes.

"This isn't fair," I whined. "You're wearing far too much."

"Be patient, my love." He whispered as he climbed back up my body. He kissed every part of me as he did when he went down. He was teasing, I knew it and he knew it. It wasn't fair.

"Stop teasing," I gasped, as he returned to his assault of my nipples.

"Never," he whispered.

"Please," I said, trying a technique I used when he proposed. I knew he had a problem resisting me when I begged, and right now I would beg until I was blue in the face. I needed him, in any way. I needed him and I needed release. I literally ached for his touch. "Please, Edward."

"That's not fair, love. You know I can't resist you."

"I don't want you to resist me."

"Then I won't." He vowed.

"Get your pants off then. I need you."

"I need you too."

The next thing I knew, Edward ripped his pants off. I mean, literally ripped them from his body, and he did all that with a slight tug of the wrist. It should have scared me, it should have told me to take it slow. It was a warning of what he could do, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't. He couldn't.

All that separated us now was my panties and his boxers. I had no clue what to do next. Everything up to this point had been acted out on instinct. I didn't know what to do. Edward also froze, which told me he didn't know either.

"I want to make you feel good," He announced suddenly.

"I want the same. For you, I mean" I clarified when he smirked at me.

"I don't know what to do." he announced, looking away. He was sitting over me, so I sat up so again out chests touched. I placed my palm on his cheek and pulled his head round so he would look at me. My strength would make no difference to him, but he knew that I wanted him to look at me and the strength of our love, our connection, forced him to look at me.

"I don't know either. Just go with it. We can do this, together. I promise"

"Together," he said, leaning in to kiss me. Our fluffy moment was over and the kiss became hungry. Everything was back to instinct again. Our hands groped and grabbed each bit of our bodies that we could and our tongues merged in a fit of passion. He laid me down, and then he came to lay on top of me. His hands slid down between our bodies and hooked on the band of my panties. He gave a slight tug on them and then they were gone. I was laid out, completely bare, before him and I could feel my blush cover my entire body.

"So, beautiful." He whispered as his eyes drank in my body. He looked over every inch on my body twice before I put my hands on the waist band of his boxers. I gave a tug, obviously they didn't rip off, but it gave him the idea and he ripped them off himself. His arousal sprung free and, embarrassingly so, I gasped. I actually gasped at it. It was huge. How was that meant to fit into me? How was I meant to take that?

"Impressed?" He smirked, with a cocky grin. He was huge, and had reason to be cocky but I couldn't get over it.

"I mean...what... that's... me...small...you...huge" I stuttered, staring at it the entire time, adding a nervous laugh to the end of my stutter.

"Thanks," He grinned. "I think." He added.

"You're welcome." I replied, not sounding like a stuttering fool. I was still in shock and a little worried about the pain of that fitting in me. Edward knew exactly what to do at this moment in time. He captured my lips in a reassuring kiss and I felt my fear fly away with every pass of his lips.

"Thanks you," I whispered, against his mouth. We didn't say anything after that, well apart from the names and profanities that fell from our lips. Edward knew what to do. I suppose reading the minds of high school students all day, every day must have enlightened him in that ways of sex and making love. He kissed me with all his might and his hand slowly made its way down my body. He reached where he needed/wanted to be and froze for a moment. He looked into my eyes and I hope they told him what he needed to know. With a small worry that this was the time he wouldn't be able to read my face, I gave him a smile and small nod to encourage him to go forward with his plan.

One finger grazed my wetness and his finger became soaked in my juices. He then gently grazed my clit. I gasped and my back arched. I thought the other things he did to my body were intense but this was indescribable. I think I nearly has an orgasm right then. His name fell from my lips as he continued to lightly graze it. His finger went back and forth at a slow pace and I could feel my stomach muscles tightening. My breathing had risen to a point where I was panting and my back arched off the bed uncontrollably.

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped over and over again. His finger stopped moving and moved down a little. He took one finger and gently eased it into me. By breathing picked up tenfold again, if that was even possible. He paused within me and the all of a sudden he began to move his finger in and out. It was amazing and with that one finger making me feel like that I could only imagine what more could do to me. I moaned and groaned over and over. I couldn't do anything else, I was in no state of control. My body had control and Edward controlled my body. Edward added another finger, stilling his movements so I could adjust. It didn't take long and I bucked my hips so he would know to move.

I gripped the bed sheets in my hands and pulled them of the bed a little. My arched more and I pushed my chest towards him. He took the opportunity to take my breast in his mouth and he sucked on in and he thrust his fingers in and out of me. His thumb moved up and grazed my clit again. The combination of both sensations, along with his mouth on my breast had me crying out his name in a matter of seconds. I could feel my release fast approaching. My muscles tensed of their own accord and I had to remind myself to breath. I screamed out his name as everything came crashing down on me. I knew that it was meant to be intense, I wasn't that dumb, but nothing could have prepared me for that. I swear I saw white lights and stars as my eyes rolled back into my head. My back arched off the bed one last time, pushing my nipples into Edward's mouth one last time before I collapsed on the bed, trying to catch my breath. Edward slowly removed his fingers from me, and I whimpered at the loss. He gave a small chuckle that sounded like it was combined with a moan and laid next to me. I finally calmed down and turned my head towards him.

"Wow," I breathed, smiling uncontrollably.

"Wow, indeed," He grinned back. I then moved over and on top of him. I brought his lips to mine and I could feel his arousal against my stomach.

"Your turn," I announced, trailing my hand between us like he had done before.

"You don't have to," He breathed.

"Oh, I want to." I said honestly. I wanted him to feel the pleasure I just had. It was essential to my being that I bring him pleasure. I needed him to feel good as much as I needed air at this moment. He looked like he was going to say something but my hand had reached his arousal. He groaned instantly and attached his lips to my neck. I wrapped my shaking hand around him and began to move my hand.

"Bella," He chanted over and over again as I moved my hand over him. He began panting unnecessarily and he bucked his hip in my hand. He moaned like I had done previously. He didn't last that long, and before I knew it I felt streams of hot liquid coat my hand. He collapsed against the bed like he was tired, though it was impossible. He caught his breath, again unnecessarily. He then began to chant "sorry" over and over again.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"Your hand. I should have warned you."

"What?" I asked confused, but then it all suddenly clicked. My hand was covered in his cum. I have no idea why he was apologizing, he did nothing wrong. "You don't need to apologize."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, you should." I said. I didn't want him beating himself up over this, he didn't need to. It was only proof of his pleasure. I didn't let him say anything else, I kissed him to ensure that he shut up. Our tongues met in a fit of passion once again, our release didn't calm us anymore. We fought for dominance and I felt him harder against me. I chuckled, all the while feeling myself get just that little more wet.

"Ready so soon?"

"I am seventeen." He chuckled.

"Thank god." I giggled, and then groaned when he brushed against my folds.

"Are you ready for this love?" He asked as he rolled me over, and lined every inch of his body with mine.

"More than you will ever know," I moaned.

"Good. I love you so much. If I hurt you, even just a little, you have to tell me. Stop me. Please."

"You won't hurt me."

"Just promise me."

"I promise."

"Thank you," He began to push in, and I held my breath until he pushed past my barrier. I braced myself for the pain but it didn't come. It was slightly uncomfortable, but after he stilled inside of me, I adjusted and any discomfort I felt turned to pure pleasure.

"Oh!" I moaned. Edward wasn't moving in me and I wanted him to. No I needed him to. "Move, Edward please." He moved in me and I cannot describe what I felt. To be truly connected with him, to be as one was amazing. It was so intense.

"Bella, I won't last long. I can't...It's just so..."

"I know, I know," I chanted repeatedly. The "I know" turned to "Edward" and some incoherent mumblings about how good it was and how I never wanted it to end. He agreed with me but he was incoherent as well.

Everything that happened was just a blur of pleasure. I couldn't tell you what happened movement by movement, thrust by thrust. All I can say it the intense pleasure that I felt. The moment that we climaxed, we reached our peaks together and I felt him fill me completely. He stayed inside me once he'd softened and he cuddled my body close to his. He placed gentle kisses over my face and neck and hummed my lullaby. We didn't need words, and for a long while we just held each other's gaze. That said it all. My heart swelled with love and lust and I knew that this was only a little of what was to come. I was so intensely happy, and I could tell that Edward was also. We were a human and vampire, boy and girl, but most of all we were lovers and we shared the most sacred thing with one another. We did it without injury and pain, we did it perfectly. We loved and would do for the rest of eternity.

**Well, what do you think? I hope you liked it. **

**Oh, I almost forgot, the usual disclaimer applies **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
